Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to content management. More specifically, the present invention relates to selective information delivery based on user profiles.
Description of the Related Art
Event venues currently have a variety of options for communicating with event attendees. An event venue can include information when delivering the event ticket to an attendee. A venue can also include information on a website, post signs at the venue, or hand out information at the event.
It is difficult, however, to provide a comprehensive source of real-time information for a particular event. It is difficult for venue management to communicate with event attendees, target messages based on attendee preferences, and send real-time updates and alerts. This also makes it difficult for management to control attendee traffic or streamline other venue operations such as merchandise sales.
There is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for providing event information.